


Onomatopoeia

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one, a teenaged Frank angsty Iero somehow compares himself to an Onomatopoeia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onomatopoeia

**Author's Note:**

> The word angst is in this 53 times

Frank Iero woke up this morning feeling more angsty than usual, which is amazing because Frank Iero is the definition of angst. He lived and breathed angst, but today he seemed to outdo himself. As he angstily rolled out of bed he tripped on his totally angsty Smashing Pumpkins shirt that he threw on the floor angstily the previous night, before falling into an angst-ridden sleep. After he angstily picked himself off the floor he angstily got ready for school. He put on his clothes and eyeliner, brushed his teeth and got his backpack, angstily of course. Then he left his angst-filled house.  
He dreaded going to school, mainly because it was the angsty thing to do. He wasn’t bullied or anything and his boyfriend would be there, but god dammit if he wasn’t filled with angst then he wasn’t Frank Iero. Gerard hated his angst, which only made him that much more angsty; if Gerard didn’t like his personality, why were they together? This chain of thoughts just brought on more angst.   
He had English first period with Mr. Monte. He liked this class because he could be as angsty as he wanted while brooding in the back of the classroom. When he walked in today, though, he noticed that the projector was on, which brought on even more angst. He didn’t want to actually do any schoolwork, just be angsty. He sat in his seat and waited for the lecture to start, hoping it was on angst. Mr. Monte started his presentation soon after. Tragically it wasn’t on angst, but onomatopoeias. Frank couldn’t catch a break. He didn’t want to learn about words that are spelled like they sound. He is practically an onomatopoeia himself. He screams angst. He is angst. He decides to listen to the lecture angstily. By the time the lecture was over Frank was filled with anguish.  
His next class is math. This class only fuels his angst. He doesn't like numbers and his teacher doesn't understand his angst. Gerard is in this class, though. This helps balance out his angst levels for about an hour. After that though they are back up to the highest level they can be, much to everyone else's dismay. When he walks in he can feel his mood lifting a bit. Not very much, because he is angst incarnate, but a little none the less.  
“How are you today sweetie?” Gerard asks sitting down. He doesn’t see why he asks, he knows my answer already. It is the same every day.  
“Angsty, you?” He says. What a shock right? Frank Iero angsty? Unheard of.  
“I’m doing great. I got a new project in art. We have to draw something that we love and hate. I decided to draw you being angsty. You really need to lighten up you know.” He muttered the last part, probably hoping I wouldn’t hear and become even more angsty. Looks like he is bringing out the angst today too. I have never been more proud of him, in an angsty way of course.  
“How would you like me to pose? I can do angsty french girl, angsty serious face, an angsty pout. I can do anything that involves angst, as I am the angst, King.” I say, angstily, doing the angsty poses as I say them.   
He laughs, “You can do whatever pose you want, just keep it PG. I don't want to get expelled because my boyfriend wanted to be painted like one of my french girls.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Although, if you paint my dick that would probably lessen my angst for a little while afterwards if you are picking up what I'm putting down.” I wink at him angstily.   
We agree to meet after school so he can capture my angst on paper. With that decided I angstily turn around and try to pay attention. My math teacher is droning on and on about the quadratic formula. I’m in hell. I think I may skip the last few classes I have and take an angsty walk around town. It seems like a solid idea so as soon as the bell rings I get up in my classical angsty manner, say goodbye to Gerard and leave the building through one of the side doors.   
After I get outside I pull out a cigarette and light it in an angsty manner. I decide that walking around town alone isn’t angsty enough so I put in my headphones, turn on Scars by Papa Roach, and head home to take an angsty nap so my angst and I look our best for Gerard later. I get home and fall into an angst-filled sleep about an eyeliner pencil smoking a cigarette while The Kill played in the background. Angst.


End file.
